Sharing One's Self
by oovwee
Summary: Horribly fluffy Oneshot piece of Rocketshipping. A remembered conversation with her mother before her death makes Jessie realize she just might have feelings for James.


Written as an experiment after talking with a friend. We were discussing the incapability to write about 'making love' having not experienced it. I thought it was an interesting idea, and would like to attempt. Unfortunately for me, I was raised VERY old fashioned, and even though I'm not naïve in the topic, I still feel awkward approaching it. Instead, I wondered if I could perhaps write a memory of it. No hentai or anything, sorry about that to those that enjoy that stuff (and it ain't the worst stuff out there, I'll be the first to admit, in fact, most writers that delve into hentai are VERY skilled and wonderful wordsmiths). Since I feel closest to Jessie and James right now, they get to be my lovely targets. (Contemplated a Neoshippy angle instead, but I don't know how I'd do it!). Anyway, heavy Rocketshipping (of course) and an attempt to convey emotion. sigh. We'll see how this goes….

* * *

James awoke first in the morning, amazed to see confirmation that last night _had_ happened and was not merely a dream. A gorgeous Jessie lay next to him, her crimson hair falling in perfect ringlets around her face. James let out a small sigh of happiness and continued to admire Jessie's body as if she were a goddess, paying special attention to where the thin sheets clung to every delicious curve of her body. His first instinct was to caress the curves like he had the night before, but he was content in watching her sleep. Her chest rose and fell with each breath and her face bore a look of utter innocence. That was what he liked about Jessie, her hidden innocence. She had been ripped from her childhood at a horribly young age, but part of her was still a scared six-year-old, hoping for a perfect life. She wasn't needy, however. Although she showed her tough demeanor around others, she didn't pretend to hide who she was around James. Seeing his partner shiver, he placed the comforter gently over her slim figure and lay on his back. He had always hoped Jessie would be his first lover, but he hadn't anticipated the events last night. He chuckled as his own naivety as he realized that it _had_ been a near perfect set-up for a romantic evening, Meowth gone for a well-needed night off, and he and Jessie had scraped up all their change to afford a hotel room in order to escape the bitter cold for a night. They thought little of the room only possessing one bed, as they had been cuddling for warmth for several nights. It wasn't until Jessie made an off-hand comment to James that things began to change.

--

"You know, navy is a nice color on you," Jessie said with a small giggle to James. She originally meant it to be silly, but upon further observation found herself admitting to James's physical appeal.

Fresh from his shower and drying his hair James began to blush, "Uh..You think so?" She nodded playfully. "Oh thanks," he added sheepishly. He never knew how to deal with attention from females, especially Jessie. He had been uncomfortable about wearing his boxers in front of her anyways, and this complicated the issue further. He decided the towel could be used to wrap around his torso—he could deal with wet hair.

Jessie stopped watching the sitcom in front of her and instead began watching James out of the corner of her eyes. She would be lying if she said he wasn't well built, probably a side effect of digging so many holes. For some reason, she longed to reach out and touch him, something that confused her. She had never had had feelings for James, or so she thought. One of the conversations she had with her mother before her death floated through her mind. After a long discussion about her father and why he was never around, Jessie had questioned her mother about love. 'Love,' her mother had began cautiously, 'is when someone is your friend, a better friend than you've ever had before. You want to share yourself with them because it's the only way you can show how much they mean to you'. A kindergarten-aged Jessie hadn't understood the full meaning of the explanation at the time, but with age, she valued that small snippet of wisdom more and more. Ironically, she had never thought of it in terms of James. The realization suddenly hit her. It had been James that had befriended her in their short Pokémon Tech days and James who had joined the bike gang with her. Sure, they had gone their own ways for a while, but when they had been paired together within Team Rocket, their friendship blossomed again. Jessie couldn't stand the temptation anymore and she shut off the television and stood beside James at the sink.

"What are you up to?" she tried to ask as nonchalant as possible.

James raised his eyebrow at her. She never acted like this. "Washing my face," he stated the obvious while grabbing a wash cloth to wipe off the excess water. Not knowing what else to say, he turned to her, "what are _you_ doing?"

"I was just curious," Jessie quickly replied, her eyes scanning every inch of the room to avoid looking James in his eyes. 'Those emerald eyes,' she thought to herself. The thought was ridiculous, as she had no problem looking James in the eyes any other time, but she couldn't bear to do so now.

James, still highly suspicious, tried to decipher her sudden strange behavior. Being odd at times was not unlike Jessie, but it usually ended up with her convincing him to do something. "Do you need to talk or something?"

"No. Well, I don't know. If you want to," Jessie muttered uncomfortable, her eyes still moving around the room.

James didn't know how to react, "Well, I guess we can," he replied moving to the end of the bed. Once Jessie sat beside him he looked at her with concern, "What's going on, Jessie?"

Jessie sat silent for a few seconds, staring at her hands in her lap. "I don't know. I was just thinking, I guess. Do you ever think about love?" she jumbled the statements together, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

James was floored. Love? Was Jessie trying to tell him something? "Ever since Jessebelle, I wonder if it's real," he answered with utter honesty.

Jessie finally drew her darting eyes to meet his. She felt so close to him, looking into his eyes. Her mouth fell open slightly, as she was in awe of the feelings she was experiencing. Without knowing what else to do, she gently placed her hand on his right pectoral. The action sent a shiver down her spine, and she removed her hand quickly, afraid of the feelings she had no control over.

James's mind raced with thoughts. Unlike Jessie, he had been aware of his emotions for a while, but had been too scared to say anything. "Are…are you trying to tell me something?" he asked quietly, his whole body leaning toward her in anticipation of an answer.

"I don't know what I'm trying to say," Jessie exclaimed, her eyes slightly tearing. Her body shook from fear and adrenaline. James put his arms around her the best he could while sitting at her side. Jessie smiled at the awkwardness of the hug and made up her mind. Careful not to spoil the moment, she carefully leaned up and looked James in the eyes. "So do you think about it? That maybe you and me?" she didn't give James a chance to answer however, leaning over and kissing him before he could open his mouth to respond.

James's eyes widened and he was shocked momentarily, but he kissed her back. She threw her arms around him and gently rubbed the back of his bare shoulders while they remained lip locked. Realizing that she truly meant what she was doing, he carefully wrapped his arms around the back of her neck, running his hands through her hair. James leaned back from the kiss, "You never let me answer your question," he teased.

Jessie blushed. "I was afraid what you would say."

James smiled, "if there's still any question, yes I've thought about it before." He leaned back into a second kiss, and gently explored her mouth with his tongue. She returned the favor and he gave a slight grunt to show his approval. The two continued to kiss and let their hands roam freely. Jessie slipped off the t-shirt she had planned on sleeping in to reveal one of her many black sports bras. James leaned away from the kiss to admire her. "You're gorgeous," he said with a smile.

Jessie smiled self consciously. "Are you just saying that?" she asked cautiously.

"Absolutely not," he said, lying down on the bed and pulling her into the crook of his arm. "I've thought you were gorgeous since Pokémon Tech. I just never knew how to tell you," he ended sheepishly.

"Pokémon Tech?" she echoed. "What a long time ago," she added with a giggle. "No wonder we failed the entrance exam so horribly. All that partying and no sleep." She sighed contently and snuggled closer to James's warm body. "Mmm, you smell nice,"

James's already blushed face darkened further and he smiled, "I've wanted to tell you that several times,"

Jessie looked up to meet his eyes once again, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

James laughed uncomfortably, hoping he chose his words correctly. "You've never been the easiest to tell things, Jessie. Half the time when I talk to you, I'm afraid of getting smacked in some way." He tried to watch Jessie for a reaction, but she gave none. "I don't mean to offend you or anything," James added quietly.

"No, you didn't," Jessie reassure while slowly sitting up. "You're right, though. I've really been a jerk to you, when you've been the only person willing to stay by my side." She leaned back over and softly lay her head on his chest. "I'm sorry."

James was touched. He knew apologizing was difficult for the redhead and he wrapped his arms around her. "No need," he whispered in her ear. The two continued to lay in silence while each analyzed their own feelings. James absentmindedly ran his fingers through Jessie's silky hair. "And I _do_ think you're gorgeous."

Tears welled in Jessie's sapphire eyes. "I don't know what to say," she whispered softly. "Ever since my mother's death," she whimpered slightly at the rush of grief overtaking her, "I didn't know if I was capable of really caring for other people again." The tough façade she had shown for most her life began to melt, and her eyes showed the pain of the six year old that had lost her mother. She cried freely and James shifted her to where she was laying properly with her head on a pillow before wrapping his arms around her. She pressed herself close to him while the sobs shook her at her core, trying to hide herself behind James so the world couldn't find her. James didn't know how to react, so he held her tightly, wishing he knew how to take the emotional grief away from the woman crying in his arms. He simply let her cry it out.

Exhausted from her outburst and shaking, Jessie's breathing slowly returned to a semi-normal pace and she pulled away from James, removing her face from the salty puddle she had left on the pillow. "Better?" James asked carefully.

"Somewhat," Jessie replied, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "I never cried when she died," she admitted, staring at a crack in the ceiling. "Everyone told me how I needed to be strong, and I was. I guess I just kept pretending to be so sure of myself because it was all I knew." She fought back a second wave of tears and looked over at James, "I truly am sorry."

James was still shocked to the sheer innocence Jessie possessed. "As I said before, no need," he reiterated, while gently kissing her on the forehead.

"James," she said softly, her eyes locking onto his, "I'm not entirely sure, but I think I love you." She leaned in and tenderly returned his kiss. James was shocked by her profession and pressed his lips in to meet hers. The two kissed passionately yet tenderly. James had not considered a possibility of anything further; he was in heaven just knowing she loved him. Jessie softly pulled away from James's embrace, her disheveled hair framing her face and hiding the trails from the tears that still resided on her fragile features. "James," she asked softly. "Can I tell you something?"

Worried that something was wrong, he sat up cautiously. "Anything. What is it?"

Jessie was afraid to look at James and traced her finger along the pattern in the bedspread. "I want to," her voice faltered and slowly pulled her face up to match his gaze, "I want to share myself with you. Completely."

James reeled back somewhat and gathered his composure. "You want to…make love?" he asked softly? Jessie nodded slowly. "I'm flattered, Jessica, and I want to as well, but we don't have any protection."

"It will be fine," she said giving him a small peck on the cheek. "We're covered".

James's face contorted as he tried to understand Jessie's statement. "Does that mean you're….oh ew!" he exclaimed, scrunching his nose in disdain.

"You silly," Jessie rolled her eyes slightly. "You know those _vitamins_ I take every day."

"Yeah, the ones you got so you wouldn't be so grumpy," the light bulb flashed for James, "I get it," he concluded, slightly embarrassed.

Jessie giggled. James's silly moments were one of the things she enjoyed most about his company. "So will you reconsider my offer?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

James smiled, "I want to share myself with you, as well," he answered softly, pulling her toward him and brushing kisses along her neck.

Both were virgins, but the act was natural for each. Jessie innately understood how to maximize the pleasure for her male partner, and James was as soft with Jessie as possible until her body was somewhat accustomed to the slightly painful action. Their act was not one of lust, and their movements were graceful and beautiful. When both felt satisfied, Jessie lay on James's chest, lulled to sleep by his steady heartbeat. James followed her shortly into slumber.

--

The recollection of the action brought a smile to James's face. He heard Jessie's movement and faced her. "Morning," he greeted.

Jessie observed her surroundings, a blush creeping over her face. "It wasn't a dream?" she asked tentatively.

"Not in the least," James answered softly, afraid that she was going to regret their actions.

"Good," Jessie said, giving her partner a 'good morning' kiss.

"Nice morning breath," James commented with a sly grin.

"Well you sure know how to ruin a mood," Jessie said getting up from the bed. James sat there silently while she used the restroom. When she returned, she had a bottle in her hand. "Here," she commanded, thrusting the bottle toward him. "Go get rid of your own morning breath. I don't want to start kissing someone with a foul mouth." James quickly obeyed, and returned to the bedroom to meet a seductively posed Jessie holding a single rose. "Care for round two?" she asked coyly.

* * *

There it was. Take it or leave it. I think it's nice. Not great, but nice. If this was an Ash x anyone shipping, I know that I would have tons of comments immediately. Unfortunately, Rocketshiping is much more fickle and with a smaller fanbase. Please R&R as it means a ton to EVERY author. Negative comments are welcome as well, but leave the flamethrowers at home, kiddies.

Thanks again. Inspiration was drawn from listening to Michael Bublé and my wonderful Kojiro sending me a nice video to Nat King Cole's L-O-V-E didn't hurt either.


End file.
